(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a toilet seat structure, and more particularly to a toilet seat structure capable of being lifted to an upright position stably and automatically restoring to a horizontal position without using a hand to touch the toilet seat so that the convenience, cleanliness, sanitation, and usage effectiveness can be achieved.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Toilet seats have been widely used in cleanliness sanitation apparatuses at home, wherein males and females share only one toilet seat. Due to the difference in the physiological structures, the following condition may occur. The urine tends to remain on the toilet seat if it is not lifted when the male is urinating. So, the subsequent user has to wipe and clean the seat in order to use the seat in a worriless manner. Thus, it is troublesome and inconvenient to the subsequent user.
So, it is therefore an object of the present inventor to provide a toilet seat structure that can be lifted up through a pedal to facilitate the usage in the society.